


The Mighty

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Loki want to be together. Thor finds a way to help them both out. Loki and Reader have some fun together! Enjoy! ;-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mighty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsKaylaCassin01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKaylaCassin01/gifts).



> Please tell me if you want a sequel or more! Thanks! :-D

It all had started out when they were kids. (Y/n) had developed a crush on the young prince. But she knew he'd never be with her. She wasn't going to be anything special or good for him. Loki could have his pick of any girl.

"(Y/n), Why don't we play in the gardens? I bet we can get into some mischief. Pretty please!" whined Loki to (Y/n).

"I really don't like getting caught by your father. He may yell at me again. Can't stand it. I'll be heading back inside!" said (Y/n).

Years had gone by and they were early in there teenage years. She saw as Loki flirted with another young maiden. She was beautiful with her auburn hair and stunning hazel eyes. Looking upon Loki doing so in front of her just hurt her.

"Hey join us for us swim at the lake (Y/n). We will all so much fun. You could finally learn to swim. And have lunch afterwards!" said Loki to (Y/n).

The auburn haired girl was looking at her with a sick evil smile. Like she knew oif her feelings for the young prince. She stormed in her room and sobbed her heart out. It was unfair that she wasn't ever going to be enough for him. Then more years had passed til they both were in there late teenage years. She'd have to see him arm in arm with countless girls. Knowing exactly as to what was happening.

(Y/n) would have her training with Thor on countless times. Thor saw her spirit die in her. That hurt him cause he knew Loki was doing it to get a rise out of her.

"Lady (Y/n), You may need to just tell him. He is a fool if he doesn't want you. You'd be good for him and love him. Just tell him your feeling's!" said Thor.

"I can't and will never be the type of girl for him. He is perfectly set fucking any of those more than lovely girls. I'm alright if he never loves me the way I do!" said (Y/n).

They had both reached a more mature age for marriage. Loki was in line to be married to young princess of Vanaheim. She had golden hair and strikingly bold blue eyes with green. Loki would soon be married to her with'in the year or two.

"(Y/n), I need your help in the cellars for wine selection. My taste have seem to led me astray. I know you have a rather keen eye for the best!" said Thor.

She had gone down and Thor had thrown her into a room with Loki. She heard as Thor had enchanted the door closed. Only his voice was the key to unlock.

"It looks like we both got played. Well then first things first....." said Loki to (Y/n).

(Y/n) had enough of him talking. She was finally going to show the many years of pent up love for the prince. Holding his lips firm to her's with deep passion. Tearing off his clothes and taking his cock into her mouth. Lapping up the heady intoxicating taste. Loki had wanted this for so long from (Y/n). To feel her embrace. Gripping her head so that she could gag on his hefty cock.

"Valhalla, Your mouth was made to serve this purpose. To suck my glorious cock. I wanted this for so very long!" purred Loki to (Y/n).

He yanked her head off his hefty girth. He did a spell to get her clothes off of her body. Seeing her pert pink hard nipples ready for him. Lapping up the sweet euphoric taste of her tender skin. Seeing and hearing her whimper for more. Laying her down on the bed and opening her legs. To see that her cunt was wet and smelling so wonderful. Taking her clit into his hot wet mouth hard. As he finger fucked her tight pussy til she came with a scream of his name.

"Oh my darling dove, I'm nowhere near done with you. Just getting started on your deviness. My glorious gem of mine's!" said Loki to (Y/n).

He lined himself with entrance and pounded her cunt til she moaned for nice and loud. He twirled her around and gripped her tiny hips in his firm grasp. Snaking her ass cherry red. Hearing her wail from the deep seated arousal running her body. Feeling her slick cunt just take his cock was truly astounding to him.

"You feel how your cunt enjoys my cock. This cunt is for me only. Going to be my wife. Wanted no other except you. Going show you whom your true mate is!" said Loki.

He reached around as his skilled fingers worked her over to another explosive orgasm. He fucked into her spent wrecked body til he shot his warm white cum deep in her womb. Laying down by her body with him still in her sullied ruined abused cunt. 

One Year Later, Loki was married to (Y/n) happily. Nobody was ever going to tear him away from this delectable angel he had as wife. Just finding out sdhe was with his childern. He found himself very protective over his very pregnant wife. They had both a girl and boy. The girl was named Willow Luefeyson and the boy named Nickolas Luefeyson. Both of his children grew up to be great and fiercely loyal Warriors. He knew that she was always going to be his. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, Leave me comments and Kudos! Thanks! :-)


End file.
